Amelia Jones Oneshot
by The Dangerous One
Summary: For Reason to Scatter, who requested a oneshot with OC Amelia Jones from SnKK chapter 13. Enjoy!


**(A.N. Ok, this is for Reason to Scatter, who requested a oneshot with Amelia Jones, the new female reaper in chapter 13 of my other story Shinigami no Kintai Kanri. In that story, Amelia is a new reaper who has transferred from the Chicago dispatch to the London dispatch. In particular, Amelia was very good at hunting demons. Modern-Day AU but Eric and Alan are still alive, sorry if any canon characters seem OOC, but I'm trying my best :) This is set when she was still in Chicago. Single quotes indicate stuff that Amelia's reading.)**

"Amelia Jones, please report to Dispatch, please. Amelia Jones to Dispatch." Amelia got up from her desk and headed through the busy Chicago Dispatch building to the Dispatch offices. "Been getting into _more_ fights, Amy? You've really got to get that under control, you know!" one of her friends called to her. You're one to talk, Mr. Pick-A-Fight-With-Everything-That-Moves!" she taunted back. "Yeah, yeah. Knock 'em dead, Amy!" Amelia (or Amy) had quite a reputation for fighting in the dispatch. Around every two or three weeks, she would be called down to justify yet another fight with various demons. Amelia had been told that fighting would not be tolerated, and her superiors had threatened to fire her on many occasions; but nobody could deny that Amelia Jones was probably the best reaper the Chicago Dispatch had. They couldn't afford to lose her.  
>When Amelia got to the Dispatch offices, she was told that there would be a number of reapers to be transferred to other Dispatches around the world. She was one of them, and would be going to London. "London?" she asked, worried that there wouldn't be anybody that she knew, or the reapers there wouldn't be nice. It was a childish fear, but it worried her all the same. "Don't worry," she was told. "By all accounts, the British reapers are an...interesting bunch. You should be fine." Her superiors gave her a plane ticket, a folder with the necessary information, and orders that she would be going the next day.<br>That was how Amelia Jones found herself on flight 404 to New York the next day. From the JFK airport, she would be changing planes to one that would take her to London's Heathrow. Amy adjusted her glasses and looked down at the file she had been given. 'You will change planes at JFK; get on flight 713 to London at 5:00 P.M.' That much, she knew. Amy looked up at the clock. It was almost two. She would have to keep an eye on the time so she didn't miss her flight. 'You will arrive at London around 10:00 PM. Look for the two reapers in the photograph below. Their names are Ronald Knox and Alan Humphries. Good luck, and try not to start any fights, Amelia.' Amy smiled to herself at the last comment. They _would_ put something like that at the end of her transfer papers. Still smiling, she boarded flight 404 to JFK, and three hours later she changed flights to 713. Everything went smoothly and without a hitch. When Amy got to Heathrow, she grabbed a coffee to help with jet lag and began her search for Alan and Ronald. She eventually found them near the exit holding a sign with 'Amelia Jones' on it. According to the picture, the blonde on the left was Ronald and the brunette on the right was Alan. The pictures the Chicago dispatch had provided looked like either ID photos or mug shots, Amy couldn't decide. In real life, both men seemed more approachable and kinder than the provided photos made them seem. Ronald was grinning from ear to ear and was practically bouncing around, he seemed so happy. Alan was also smiling, but he was more subdued, and appeared to be in the process of telling Ronald off for drinking three espressos in a row.  
>"Are you two from the London Dispatch?" Amy asked, and they both seemed to 'sober up' a bit. Ronald stopped bouncing and Alan stopped telling him off to confirm that they were. "You're Amelia Jones, then." Alan said in his cute English accent. "Yes, I am." she replied. Better make a good first impression, after all. "Well, let's go then!" Ronald said in a cheerful voice. She may have left a few friends behind in the States, but Amy could tell that she would be making at least a few new ones here in London.<p>

**(A.N. So, how was it? Sorry if Ronald and Alan seem a bit OOC, but I haven't really written Ronald or Alan before like this, so... :P)**


End file.
